


E' tutto migliore.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jerez 2019, M/M, after race cuddles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Sono circa le due quando varchi la soglia della tua camera di hotel.Cerchi di chiudere la porta nel modo più delicato possibile prima di iniziare a muoverti lentamente verso il bagno.Hai bisogno di farti una doccia prima di andare a dormire.





	E' tutto migliore.

**Author's Note:**

> No, non potevo non scrivere qualcosa dopo la gara della settimana scorsa.  
> Non potevo non farlo visto quando Marc era felice dopo.  
> Per non parlare di quanto adori vederlo con i capelli leggermente lunghi come ora.  
> Ho finito.  
> Aspetto solo il prossimo fine settimana.  
> Marinella

Sono circa le due quando varchi la soglia della tua camera di hotel.  
Cerchi di chiudere la porta nel modo più delicato possibile prima di iniziare a muoverti lentamente verso il bagno.  
Hai bisogno di farti una doccia prima di andare a dormire.

Ti giri un attimo verso il letto, la luce che viene dalle illuminazioni esterne ti permette di intravedere la figura che dorme beatamente tra le lenzuola.  
E non sai se ti abituerai mai alla sensazione di tornare e trovarlo lì.

Sai che quello è il vostro posto in qualche modo, lo è nonostante tutto quello che c’è stato tra di voi in passato.  
Sorridi ancora prima di chiuderti la porta del bagno alle spalle e accendere finalmente la luce.

Tornare a vincere a Jerez era stato quello di cui avevi bisogno per lasciar scivolare via le brutte sensazioni di quelle due settimane. Se non fosse stato per Valentino probabilmente saresti rimasto sepolto sotto il tuo cattivo umore per tutto il tempo.

Ci metti poco a darti una sistemata.  
La festa per la vittoria si è rivelata essere una cena con tutto il team in un ristorante vicino alla pista, non ricordavi di essere mai tornato cosi sobrio da una serata del genere e sai che è un bene quella sera.

Il fine settimana di Valentino non era stato esattamente quello che si aspettava, in più Mav sul podio non doveva essere un gran che come cosa. Sai che era stato bravissimo.  
Avevi letto i tempi nella riunione tecnica subito dopo la gara e avevi visto che la sua seconda parte di gara era stata ottima, ma sai che anche quello non è un grosso motivo per essere felici visto che non era lì davanti a lottare con te.

Sai perfettamente come la pensa su queste cose, lo capisci.  
Ti dai del cretino quando ti rendi conto di non aver portato un cambio in bagno da mettere dopo la doccia e stai per uscire dal bagno quando noti il paio di boxer puliti e una sua felpa vicino al lavandino. 

Sai che è stato lui.  
Ti vesti e ti prendi un momento per guardarti allo specchio, il suo numero fa bella vista di se sulla felpa e non credevi che solo quella cosa potesse farti sentire di appartenergli più di quando tu sia mai appartenuto a qualcuno.

Chiudi la luce prima di uscire da bagno e raggiungi il letto.  
Gli hai chiesto di dormire da te subito dopo la gara, di fermarsi a cena con i tuoi subito dopo i test.

Lui ti ha chiesto di tornare con lui Italia dopo come risposta a tutto quello che tu gli avevi chiesto prima.  
Sta dormendo dal tuo lato del letto con l’espressione rilassata e le mani infilare sotto il cuscino.

Staresti lì a fissarlo per ore come nel peggiore dei film romantici ma Valentino ti precede.  
“Mi stai fissando di nuovo mentre dormo..”

Ha la voce roca ma le sue labbra si piegano all’insù in un sorriso dolcissimo.  
“Non è colpa mia se sei bellissimo mentre dormi!”

Ridacchi appena mentre lo dici e lo vedi muoversi mettendosi su un lato per farti spazio a letto, tra le sue braccia.  
Non ci pensi neanche un secondo e ti infili sotto le coperte, il viso contro il suo petto e le braccia stringerlo forte.  
“Com’è andata la serata?”

Sussurra mentre senti la sua mano infilarsi tra i tuoi capelli accarezzandoli dolcemente, giocandoci appena. Sai quanto adori quando tieni i capelli più lunghi in quel modo.  
Te lo ha detto dal primo momento.

“Bene, non abbiamo fatto nulla di particolare. Volevo solo tornare qui da te.”  
“Ti avrei aspettato sempre.”

Lo dice lasciandoti un bacio sulla fronte e stringendoti più forte.  
In quella frase sono racchiusi anni di voi due.

Perché vi eravate aspettati, in qualche modo eravate rimasti lì senza la possibilità di andare avanti se l’altro non era al vostro fianco.   
E sai che ti avrebbe aspettato, perché tu avresti fatto lo stesso.

Infili una mano sotto la maglietta che indossa per dormire e alzi appena il viso per guardarlo ancora. Ha gli occhi chiusi e l’espressione rilassata, la sua mano a ripreso a giocare con i suoi capelli facendoti rabbrividire.

“Ti amo, lo sai vero?”  
Lo chiedi senza un motivo, lo chiedi perché vuoi davvero essere certo che lui lo sappia.   
Che sappia lo ami, nonostante gli anni, nonostante i malintesi.

Valentino è la tua persona.  
Lo vedi aprire gli occhi e anche al buio quei due occhi azzurri sembrano splendere.  
“Ti amo. E lo so, so che lo fai anche tu.”

Ti sposta appena i capelli che hai sulla fronte facendoti sorridere.  
“Dovrei tagliarli..”

“Non ci provare neanche.”  
Ridacchi appena prima di tornare a nasconderti tra le sue braccia lasciando che si prenda cura di te.  
“Tu come stai?”

“Bene?! Vorrei aver avuto la possibilità di lottare per qualcosa di importante.”  
Sai quanto deve essere frustrante per lui non riuscire a venire a capo di tutto quello, lo capisci e sai anche di non poter fare nulla per migliorare la situazione.  
“E io che pensavo volessi battermi!”

Sussurri perché vuoi che si distragga, perché sai che è meglio cosi.  
E ti ritrovi sotto il suo corpo con le labbra di Valentino a pochi centimetri dalle tue.  
Basta quello.

Basta essere insieme e tutto diventa migliore.  
Lo avresti sempre aspettato per questo, perché Valentino rendeva tutto migliore.

Anche quelle giornate in cui credevi che fosse tutto perfetto.  
Con lui era tutto migliore.


End file.
